


Red

by drunkoncoffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkoncoffee/pseuds/drunkoncoffee
Summary: All Alec could see was red.





	Red

All Alec could see was red. 

 

 

His feet pounded on the pavement as he ran down the street, lungs burning, the cold night air doing nothing to help.

 

His head was spinning, overthinking everything and not thinking all at once. Images flashed through his mind, of early mornings and late nights. Hands on skin and arms holding bodies close.

 

He turned a corner and ran straight into Isabelle, tears streaming down her face. She tried to hold onto him but he struggled in her arms as she spoke to him.

 

 

All he could hear was red.

 

 

He pushed past her and other Shadowhunters gathered in the alley, each one doing their best to stop him but he wouldn’t let them.

 

Memories of light laughs and low singing echoed in his mind, reminding him of rainy afternoons and lazy mornings in bed. 

 

He could see someone at the end of the alley, and he wished, he desperately wished, he didn’t recognise them. 

 

He prayed their skin was a dull shade of tan and not honey-coloured, their eyes were an unremarkable blue and not a golden hue. He pleaded that their hair was an ordinary colour brown and didn’t has streaks of blue or red in it.

 

He hoped it wasn’t him, but hope wasn’t enough.

 

 

All he could taste was red.

 

 

There he lay, his usually bright eyes dimming at an alarming rate in the low lights of the alley. His dark hair was stained with red but not the bright, obnoxious shade Alec had wished for, instead it ran a deep, unsettling colour through his hair and onto the ground. 

 

His chest was barely moving but his lips quirked slightly at the sight of Alec, who dropped to his side.

 

He cradled his head in his lap and begged him to stay, just a little while longer. Promises and apologies came out in forms of whispers, his voice thick with emotion and shaking as he held back tears.

 

A hand cupped his cheek gently and he leaned into the touch, relishing in the contact that surely wouldn’t last. He kissed the palm, mumbling love confessions over and overs.

 

He held him in his arms, their breaths together; one shallow, one desperate. 

 

One heartbeat slowing, one heartbeat breaking.

 

“I love you darling, more than anything. And I need you to know, that you are my everything. My light, my love, my purpose, my Alexan-...”

 

And with one last breath, Alec’s life fell apart.

 

The sobs wracked through his body, not bothering to hold them back anymore, as he clung to the body of his love. His friends tried to pull him away but he held on tighter.

 

This was all he had left. He couldn’t let go. Couldn’t let  _ him  _ go. He needed him, without him he was nothing. Without him he was simply Alec, the boy standing in the shadows. He wanted his light back, craved his affection. 

 

The pain pulsed through him, taking over every inch of his body until his was numb. He felt like he was floating, with the threat of falling at any moment. He couldn’t feel anymore, he didn’t want to. 

 

_ This wasn’t supposed to happen _ , he thought,  _ This wasn’t the way it was supposed to end _ .  _ He was supposed to live forever. It should be me. _

 

He let the pain consume him, spiralling deeper and deeper, until all he could feel was 

 

 

Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is kind of depressing! It just kind of happened.
> 
> I keep meaning to update my other works but I'm useless at anything other than oneshots, and I'm pretty pathetic at those too! Also sorry it's so short!
> 
> Anways, I hope y'all enjoyed, leave a comment and kudos if you did! Xx


End file.
